We Will Sail this Sea Together
by captainhookcaptainfreedom
Summary: This starts where Season 2 ends. It follows Emma, Killian, and their allies as they try to find and save Henry from The Shadow. At the same time, it also gives you a look at what is going on in Storybrooke, what happens to Neal, and the pasts of all of the characters. I added some of my own characters in as well.
1. Seeing is Believing

**Hi! This is my new(old actually) multi-chapter fic. I'm still working on Look Forward to Forever, but I started writing this in July and needed to start posting it before Sunday (New season!) because it starts where season two ended. (: This chapter is not M but other ones will be. I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Emma held onto the rail of the ship, a dizzy and magical sensation crashing over her as they left the portal behind. She stared out towards the ocean, scanning the sea for the infamous Neverland.

"We're not nearly as close as I had hoped," Hook's voice ran out, causing Emma to look over to him and then scan the ship for the others.

The only one who didn't seem dazed was the captain. Her gaze returned to him as he reached the wheel and sharply turned the ship. All the passengers lost their footing as the boat suddenly moved.

"What the hell are you doing?" Emma screamed as she staggered towards him.

"Well love," he said. "I just thought that if we were going to Neverland we'd want to be going in the right direction." He smirked at her.

"There's no land in any direction."

"Ah, how foolish of me. Forgot that none of you could see it," He said, obviously annoyed by her. "Now, if you'll excuse me to do what I do best, unless you feel that you couldn't survive without me by your side," he raised an eyebrow seductively and pushed back a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"I just want some answers," she glared at him. "Why can only you see the island?"

"Mostly, darling, because I'm the only one who's been there. There's a way you could see it temporarily, but to have sight of it permanently is a harder feat." He stepped closer to her and she could feel his breath on her face. "Only one way is pleasant."

"I guess I'll have to take your word for it," she said coldly as she put more space between them. "How do I see it temporarily?"

"Don't blame me if you fell like an idiot doing it," he whispered in her ear from behind her. They were very close again. "Close your eyes and envision a tropical paradise, with non-aging people, happiness, peace, sunshine- all those things Neverland is thought to be. Now open your eyes."

Emma opened them and turned to stare at him her mouth open. "You call that 'seeing' the island?" she said incredulously.

"No love," he turned her head so she was looking out to sea. "I call that seeing the island." He turned and walked away back to the wheel, leaving Emma staring, shocked, at Neverland.

"That's not what I pictured." She yelled a hint of worry in her voice that only Hook noticed.

"No, it shouldn't be. Neverland hears the hopes and dreams of the people who imagine it as a heaven and safe haven and in attempts to crush those dreams it reveals its true self."

"It has black sand."

"I know. I've been there love."

"At least it's close," Emma sighed.

Hook just laughed and shook his head.

"What?" she glared at him.

"We would be close in any other waters than these. I f that wasn't Neverland it would take us less than three days to get there. But in these waters even at the best conditions, which they usually are not- it'll take well over a week."

"What?" she shouted upset. "We don't have a week. Who knows what they could be doing to him."

"I would have been very happy to land in the bay," he retorted, "but portals don't exactly work like that."

"What do you mean they don't work like that? All you have to do is think about where you want to go and jump through the portal."

"And, unless I'm mistaken, you were the one to send us through the portal to this spot," an accusatory David said.

Killian turned to him. "I've been to more realms than all of you combined and it is obvious that your knowledge of portals is quite lacking. Magic beans are one of the weaker portal jumping methods. They don't deliver you to the desired spot, but the desired area." The two men stared at each other. "Do you understand me, or do I have to put it into even simpler terms?"

David growled at him. "I understand that you're trying to stop us from finding my grandson."

"If that was my plan, why am I even here?" His expression grew grave. He turned and slowly walked back to the helm.

David was still fuming. Mary Margaret was trying to calm him down, but he kept insisting that Hook was up to something.

"He's correct actually," came Regina's voice as she walked over to them, Emma doing the same. "Magic beans are the least reliable that I know of. He probably had no control of where we came out. I hate to stop you from killing him, but he is our best shot at finding my son, so don't." She walked away and joined a silent Mr. Gold.

Emma stood with her parents. "Well, it is what it is," she sighed. "We can't get there faster so we'll have to just find him quickly. Let's focus on how we get Henry back."

David turned towards Gold. "So, who's this person 'we should all fear'?"

"It's not a person. It's a dark being called The Shadow. It lives on Neverland and is made of dark magic. I don't know much about it. No one who's seen it has survived or if they did, they don't tell the tale."

The group looked at him eyes wide, except for Emma. Her eyes fell upon Hook who was now leaning on the ship's side, staring out at the ocean's waves.

"Hook knows about it. He must. He's lived here for years."

The group grumbled in agreement. "We should ask him," Mary Margaret said optimistically.

"I'll go. We have… an understanding." Emma said hesitantly. She left the safety of her allies and walked towards Hook.

* * *

**Well that is my awful, poorly written and poorly edited first chapter. I will continue to write this and my ideas no matter what happens in season 3. I won't be updating very often, at best it will probably be once every two weeks(I probably won't be that nice though...he he he). If you hated it, tell me why. If you loved it (or even just liked it) that will make me so overjoyed! As it stands right now, my other fic is better, but soon you might disagree. I hope you liked it. Don't follow/favorite if you don't want to, it would be nice if you did though. Review? Try to make me a better writer? Love and Hugs!(;**


	2. Picture Perfect

**Hello. I am very sorry that it took so long to update. This is the second chapter and I can promise you that it is much better than the first. Thank you to all the people who did favorite or follow because there were very few. This chapter is longer than the last one. Again I would like to say that nothing that happens in season three applies to this fanfiction because I started it where/when season two ended. This is my version of season 3 in a way. I really hope you enjoy it. I'm very sorry if there are lots of errors in spelling, punctuation, grammar, etc.**

* * *

"So…" Emma said, leaning on the cold wooden rail next to him.

"You want to know about Neverland."

It scared Emma how easily he could read her. "Yeah," she said. "Gold mentioned The Shadow and how we are all going to die, but other than that, he didn't know much."

"I have yet to find heaven on earth and yet here is hell." Killian said pointing out to the island. "Neverland is an awful place. The Shadow is terrible and yes he is why your son is missing. He takes children and is very capable of murder. He has many resources though. However, he is just a shadow, so he needs a master. We, despite what you think, have time. The Shadow must first kill the child who is his master now before he can take Henry on as his new master." He looked to Emma who purposefully avoided his eyes. "More like slave," he muttered as he turned back to the water. "He is weakest when without a master. We'll get your son back during that time. But first love, we have to get there and if possible gain some allies. I'll explain more later," he hurried to finish as he sensed the whole crew's eyes on them.

Emma started to walk away.

"Swan," he called out and she stopped. "On one's going to die." He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Emma felt her skin under his hand burn from the contact. She had the unbelievable desire to just spill her guts out to him, because somehow- he understood. But she didn't, she held it together, nodded, and walked on. Hook followed behind her.

When they reached the group Hook was met with glaring eyes. "I believe, seeing as it is practically night that you people should try to sleep instead of burning holes in the back of my head. Any room that is unlocked you can go in. Don't try to pick the other locks." And with that Killian left them to fight over cabins as he steered the ship.

* * *

They quickly discovered that The Jolly Roger was a magical ship. There were much too many rooms for the size of the boat and the doors only opened for those that the ship deemed worthy to enter. Many of the doors, however, opened for none of them as they explored- their curiosities getting the better of them.

Emma approached a large dark wooden door with Mary Margaret by her side. The door was carved with images of fairies, flowers, and mermaids that seemed to almost move, but whenever you stared at the door everything went still.

Mary Margaret reached out and grasped the silver knob with her pale hand, but it wouldn't budge. Emma reached over and the door easily swung open without a sound. The two women peered into the room, their jaws dropping in surprise.

"Whoa. Are you seeing this?" Emma asked as she walked in, grabbing her mother's hand so she could enter as well. "This is not the Captain Hook I know."

The room was painted light lavender. There were shelves on every wall, covered with books, jars of flower petals, art supplies, and small glass figurines. There was a bed in the corner, the headboard the same dark brown wood and silver as the door. It matched a desk on the other side of the bedroom.

Mary Margaret walked over to the desk, trailing her finger through the thick layer of dust. She picked up a few yellowed papers. "Emma, come look at these."

Emma looked over her mother's shoulder and saw the drawings. They looked as if they could have been photographs. "Those are amazing." She picked up some more and flipped through them. They all looked incredibly realistic. The was one of waving mermaids, pirates playing dice, seagulls, beggars calling out in the street, a ship far out to sea, and people dancing in a tavern. But there were others that caught her eye.

"Are these Hook?" She showed them to Snow.

"He doesn't have his hook and he isn't smirking, he's…"

"Smiling," Emma finished for her. "I don't think I have ever seen him actually smile." As soon as she said it she knew it was a lie. He had smiled. Right before she had abandoned him on the top of the beanstalk, when she had pulled him out from the rubble and showed him the compass he had smiled.

The two women studied the four drawings. More attention had been put into the drawings of Killian than in the others. In the lift hand corner there were the initials 'L.J.'. Mary Margaret opened one of the drawers and pulled out a large stack of drawings. "Take a gander at these."

It was obvious that a different artist had done these. The lines were darker and there was more shadow and shading. The details were much greater. These drawings were of one little girl.

She had dark curls and big eyes. The drawing started out with her being very young, one was even of a baby, but gradually she grew older until the last drawing. She looked about eleven years old and stood far away at the end of a dock, staring out. The shipyard around her was drawn perfectly. It showed all of the energy and bustle, but Emma's eyes were always drawn back to her.

Hook was in some of the pictures and again he seemed happy. In one he was holding the small girl in his arms, another he was twirling her around, and in one he was pushing her into the shallows.

Mary Margaret held up one of the girl looking over a man's shoulder while he played cards with some brutish looking pirates.

"K. J." she murmured, reading the smudged initials.

"Killian Jones," Emma said quietly before she could stop herself.

"What?"

"Oh, um… K.J.- Killian Jones. Hook said his name was Killian Jones."

"Hook drew these?" she said in disbelief.

"Well," Emma shrugged, "I guess there is a lot we don't know about him."

* * *

Emma chose to stay in the room with the drawings. Regina chose a room decorated with dark maroon and gold. Snow and David were going to stay in a cabin that clearly had been designed for a couple. Gold had been able to open few doors and so chose to stay in a rather simple and small cabin near the rear of the ship.

Now Emma stood alone, looking at the empty sea where and island had been just hours ago. All her family had retired for the night. Emma hadn't been able to fall asleep. The only other person awake was Hook.

"Lass you really should try to get some sleep," Hook was standing beside her now, looking at her, concern clear in his blue eyes.

"I already did and I can't," she responded bitterly.

"You are not the first to lose a child to Neverland Miss Swan, but you will be the first to get theirs back."

She looked over at him, his impossibly blue eyes able to easily read her and see her thoughts. She felt like collapsing right there into his arms, because for whatever reason he seemed to understand how she felt. But she didn't, she was strong and she was strong on he own. "No one has ever escaped from Neverland?"

"A few have, but they do not return to their parents or more often, they don't have any to return to."

Emma continued to stare at the ocean as Killian stared at the same spot, but he saw a formidable island.

"You cannot see the island anymore, can you?"

"No."

"We could change that love, you could see it permanently."

"How?" she whispered, almost afraid to know.

"It is quite simple," he said, pushing one of her golden curls behind her ears and then sliding his hand down behind her neck.

Before Emma knew what he was doing his lips pressed against hers. Her eyes grew wide in surprise until her eyelids fluttered closed and her body finally responded to the kiss.

She returned his kiss with the same passion he had started it with. Her palms went flat against his chest before she slid them up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She had secretly longed to do this, but had lied to herself that it was just a physical attraction and that it would be wrong. But at this moment, nothing could have ever felt more right.

Hook had felt the same way ever since he had pulled out from the corpses, but he had also denied himself the privilege of feeling anything. Now, he instinctively wrapped his arm around Emma's waist and pulled her closer to him, never wanting to let go.

Emma needed to breathe and that was when she realized what she was doing and with who. She reverted back to Emma Swan and quickly rebuilt her walls as she pushed away from him. She gasped for air while glaring daggers at Killian, madder at herself though.

"That is never going to happen again,"

"Oh, I seriously doubt that love, but whatever you want." Hook smirked.

"And no one is ever going to find out about this. Clear?"

"Crystal darling. And on that we agree. 'Night love," he turned away as he said it, going back to the wheel.

Emma stood where alone once more, trying to comprehend what had just happened and why. She looked back out to sea, but saw something else this time.

She could clearly see the island of Neverland once again.

* * *

**So what did you think? I really hope you liked it. Please leave me a review. Please follow or favorite. Also, I have a poll up on my profile and would love for you to check it out. I will write a fanfic for the top three winners. Right now Captain Swan is in the lead by a lot. YAY! Captain Swan forever! Peace and tranquility to all.**


End file.
